Miracles : One Nights Mistake
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: Teaser : Remus is changing into the wolf. Sirius is the dog. Sirius canges back to himself aaaaand... Read to findout!


1 Miracles  
  
2 By : Cassiopeia  
  
3 Rating : NC-17 (this part PG)  
  
4 Archival : None for now, Thanx  
  
5 Warning disclaimer : They're not mine, I'm just using them to angst some. Please don't take this plot idea. Thank you!  
  
6  
  
7 ~*~  
  
8  
  
"One Nights Mistake"  
  
He loved this time of the month, but at the same time hated it. He hated what his lover, his best friend, had to go through. It had to be painful and Sirius had no idea how he could go through it every month, but he did... and never complained. I wish there was something I could do to help him... I want to help him... he thought, but soon it wouldn't matter. Soon he would be a dog playing in the forest with a wolf not caring about pain or the stress of human life.  
  
Sirius made his way down the hall toward the backyard where he knew Remus was waiting, watching the sun go down, hoping that maybe this one time when the moonlight was bright enough to shine through the remaining light of the sun, he wouldn't change. "Remus..." He hated this part... hated it with his entire being, hated that one moment before the wolf emerged.  
  
"I used to love watching the sun set," was all he said, not even bothering to turn around. Sirius knew, though, that there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Mm... It's a bit dull today... I think it's going to rain."  
  
"Oh.. Great!" Remus said, a bit of laughter lighting his eyes, "That means for the next week it's going to smell like wet dog."  
  
"OY! I do not SMELL!" Sirius laughed, tackling his friend onto the patio lounge chair, and curling up on top of him.  
  
Remus smiled, hand automatically going to run through Sirius's long black hair. "Maybe to you, you don't smell, but I happen to know that if it rains the house will smell like wet dog for the next week. Stop denying it." His voice held laughter to it, but under was a tone of nervousness that only Sirius would be able to pick up. Remus sobered, "The sun is almost down, Sirius... I don't think being caught on top of me when I change will be health for you." Though, Remus was content to have the one he loved back in his arms after such a long time of him being apart.  
  
"Mmmm..." was all Sirius said while nuzzling against his lover's neck. He licked the skin just under Remus's ear before rolling off him and sitting up. Wonder what would happen in I had stayed there during his transformation he thought while putting distance between him and the soon to be wolf.  
  
  
  
Sirius, or Padfoot as he was now, raced through the woods barely able to out run the large sandy-haired wolf running behind him. He let out a loud bark as the wolf leapt onto his back and flipped him over. The two rolled down a hill, before Padfoot leapt up and ran off with the wolf behind him again.  
  
He turned onto a narrow path that probably wasn't even a path and stumbled over something sharp. He let out a small yelp and bent to look at his paw, which was now bleeding from whatever had stuck him. Making sure Remus wasn't around, Sirius transformed back into his human self to inspect his hand which was now throbbing with pain. Sirius looked down at his hand and squinted trying to see the wound in the little light that shown through the woods. Sirius heard a small growling noise from just in front of him and he went perfectly still, eyes snapping up to see who, he already knew, it was. Slowly he turned his head and came face to face with deep silver eyes and a sandy brown muzzle. "Re-Remus..., "he whispered trying not to let his voice shake, "it's me... please don't rip my thought out.," Sirius made sure to keep his voice softly, hoping that somewhere in that form of sharp teeth and fur was his Remus.  
  
The wolf stared at the dark haired man then slowly began to inch forward, eyes holding Sirius's, teeth showing. Sirius had no idea what to do so he sat there, utterly still and barely breathing as the wolf inched closer and pressed his nose to Sirius's neck and sniffed. Sirius gasped thinking this was going to be his final moments when the wolf pulled back and sneezed. Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, but the wolf looked at him again and, Sirius could have sworn, smiled. Okay... now what? Slowly, Sirius reached a hand out to touch the wolf's head, making sure to keep his movements slow so he wouldn't startle the wolf. The Sandy wolf lowered his head and pushed into the hand now running lightly behind his ears. "You keep telling me about wolves mating for life... do you recognize me even when you're a wolf?" Sirius kept his voice down, but slowly moved closer, reaching up with the other hand to rub the wolf's head. "Do you know your mates sent even when I'm like this?" Suddenly the wolf leapt, coming to land on top of Sirius, he gave a friendly lick and ran off with a small bark. Sirius took it as a sign to follow and did so forgetting to transform back into the dog.  
  
The two played like that most of the night, wrestling and rolling over, Sirius not even realizing that he wasn't a dog. They found a stream and swam to the other side to continue their play, the whole time, Sirius not even realizing he wasn't a dog, but still his human self, which the wolf seemed to accept. Later, he would think this was strange, but for right now, he was having too much fun to care.  
  
  
  
Close to sunrise when the two were wrestling Sirius felt a stink in his arm, but didn't think anything of it, thinking maybe he rolled over a sharp rock or twig. The fact that he was rolling around on the dirt with a wolf didn't even register, he never thought that Remus might bite him while they played. He turned over and pressed his face to the warm soft fir as he and the wolf curled up together, waiting for the sun to rise. It wouldn't be until later that day when he would realized the marks on his arm weren't made by a rock, but were teeth marks made by a wolf...  
  
a werewolf...  
  
[END]  
  
Cassiopeia's comments : Can you say "OH SHIT!" *Teehee* Silly Sirius, not transforming back into a dog… Ah well, I suppose you'll now all have to wait and see what happens next as (bumbumbuuuuum) Sirius starts transforming into a wolf. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... cough... hack… weeeeze I knew I should have waited to cackle after my cold was done being … cold-y *sweatdrop* 


End file.
